


Todavía te amo

by AlgaLenn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post-City of Lost Souls, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/AlgaLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec llama a la casa de Magnus y corta antes de que este conteste como todos los días, pero esta vez pasará algo diferente ¿Podrán el cazador de sombras y el brujo solucionar sus problemas? Situado luego de Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas. Contiene spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todavía te amo

El teléfono de la casa de Magnus Bane sonó por tercera vez en el día, él ya sabía de quien se trataba y no respondió. Aún cada vez que pensaba en su voz, sus ojos azules y la forma en que se movía por el loft le hacían querer correr hacia el Instituto de Nueva York solo para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido desastrosa. Se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos. Lo habían convocado al Instituto tan solo tres horas después de que lo dejara sólo en la estación de metro abandonada de City Hall y no había podido decir que no, pues Jace le había contado que Alec había sido encontrado inconsciente allí por un miembro de la corte Seelie. Magnus fue y encontró a su ex-novio con una gran pérdida de sangre, no pudo evitar que el pánico se adueñara de él y estuvo a su lado por segunda vez en la enfermería, tomando su mano y escuchando como susurraba su nombre…

Deja de pensar en el.

Los pensamientos del brujo fueron interrumpidos otra vez por el sonido del teléfono. Nunca dejaba mensajes. Magnus sabía que Alec solo llamaba para escuchar el contestador, estaba seguro, porque el también lo hacía, pero se las arreglaba con magia para que el celular del cazador de sombras no sonará.

Habían pasado dos meses, dos meses y no había podido olvidarlo, no quería olvidarlo.

Cumpliríamos 5 meses pensó tristemente.

Sabía perfectamente que Sebastian no tardaría en volver a aparecer, comprendía que le convenía esconderse por un tiempo, resguardarse por si sus sueños de huesos y sangre eran reales, pero no soportaba la idea de dejar Brooklyn. Mantenía la esperanza de que Alec tocaría el timbre a las 2 de la mañana solo para pedirle quedarse por la noche, aunque fuera en un sofá.

Al brujo le habían dolido mucho las acciones del nefilim, pero no había tardado en comprender que, capaz, de haber estado en su lugar (y de haber tenido su misma edad), habría hecho lo mismo. Bueno, probablemente no habría intentado acortarle la vida, pero sí habría querido pasar todo el tiempo que tenía con él, habría hecho todo lo necesario para conseguir eso, y… ¿no era exactamente hacer que perdiera su inmortalidad la única forma? No había sido la manera correcta de encarar el tema, pero, conociendo a Alec, era la única en la que creía que iba a funcionar.

Ay, Alexander ¿Por qué me has complicado tanto la vida?

Magnus comenzó a pensar en las llamadas, en como la voz, ahora triste, de la única persona que había amado tanto en su existencia, lograba que se sonriera cada vez que la escuchaba en el contestador.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Uno, dos, tres timbres, ahora pararía.

«Mmm, Magnus… soy Alec… eh… estoy yendo para allá»

Magnus se apresuró a contestar pero cuando llegó al tubo la comunicación ya se había cortado.

¿Alec estaba realmente en camino a su casa? ¿Ese mensaje había sido real o solo el producto de algo que había tomado? Revisó su taza de café. No, no le había agregado ninguna sustancia extraña que pudiera asemejar el efecto de la comida de hadas. Alec estaba dirigiéndose allí. ¡Alec estaba dirigiéndose allí y el loft nunca había estado más sucio!

No lo haré, no voy a hacerlo.

Chasqueó los dedos.

. . .

El clima se ponía cada vez más helado, Alec tenía colocadas tres runas para evitar sentir frio, pero no estaban funcionando demasiado y ya empezaban a desvanecerse.

Ese día habría llamado solo dos veces a Magnus (como de costumbre) para escuchar como sonaba esa vos que le causaba nostalgia, escalofríos y una gran tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo, pero entonces Maryse había pedido que todos se reunieran en la librería.

— La clave ha obtenido información que podría estar relacionada con Jonathan Morgenstern— había dicho y todos los demás habían permanecido en silencio, era algo esperado, pero últimamente las cosas habían estado más que tranquilas— han estado desapareciendo brujos alrededor del mundo-

Y Alec no se había quedado a escuchar nada más, había salido corriendo fuera del instituto en dirección a la casa del brujo, porque se había dado cuenta…

Se había dado cuenta de que lo único que quería, si no podía estar con él, era que viviera, que viviera todo el tiempo posible y a salvo porque no podría soportar un día (en la vida o en la muerte) si sabía que él le había hecho algún daño, directa o indirectamente. Por esta razón (y por las terribles ganas de verle que se estaban acumulando desde hacía 2 meses) ahora se hallaba a tres cuadras del loft donde alguna vez se había encontrado a gusto, donde había experimentado algunos de los momentos más felices de su corta vida y sería duro, sabía que lo sería.

. . .

La ansiedad de Magnus iba en aumento, la llamada de Alec le había dado inicio y no encontraba forma de detenerla.

Los ojos de Presidente Miau miraban como caminaba de acá para allá con celos. Me vas a volver a reemplazar parecía que decían. En forma de reproche lanzó un largo "miau".

— ¡Creí que Alec te caía bien!

Definitivamente enloquecí, estoy hablando con un gato.

Como a modo de respuesta el felino dio media vuelta y se internó en una de las habitaciones.

Sonó el timbre.

El corazón de Magnus, siempre tan tranquilo y constante, comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras hasta alcanzar la puerta de calle. Allí se detuvo bruscamente ¿Era posible que estuviera tan desesperado? ¿Él, Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn corriendo para abrirle la puerta a un cazador de sombras de esa forma? El orgullo hizo que se contuviera.

Abrió un poco la puerta, solo lo suficiente para verle y tapó la abertura con su cuerpo impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cortante y Alec, que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas, se volteó para mirarle la cara.

Los corazones de ambos dieron un brinco. ¡Dos meses! ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de tolerarlo?

El chico no podía encontrar las palabras. Tenía planeado de antemano decirle todo sobre las desapariciones rápidamente a penas lo viera, para no permitirle que lo echara, pero ahora, frente al brujo…

— Lo siento— la oración salió de su boca como si esta hubiese decidido tomar el control— lo siento mucho, fui un egoísta, un estúpido.

Magnus sintió que el autocontrol se le escapaba de las manos. Esas palabras, por alguna razón, eran todo lo que él quería escuchar en ese momento y la tristeza en el tono de Alec le partía el alma, quería hacerla desaparecer, eliminarla y reemplazarla con la felicidad que el nefilim le había hecho sentir antes y sus ojos, ah, esos ojos, ¿Por qué debía tener una debilidad por los ojos azules? ¿Por qué no había sido por los verdes o dorados? Deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, unas terribles ganas de…

El brujo tomo al cazador de sombras por el abrigo y lo arrastró hacia si para besarlo en la boca. Al principio Alec se quedó inmóvil, pero pocos segundos después se halló devolviendo el beso a Magnus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para hundir sus manos en ese pelo lleno de purpurina con el cual había soñado por semanas enteras. Entonces el beso, que había comenzado como uno dulce y cuidadoso, se tornó más urgente y apasionado. Magnus pasó las manos por la espalda de su ex hasta encontrar a su cintura, con un pequeño tirón lo pegó a su cuerpo para que no hubiera espacio entre ambos y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que la puerta se cerrara. Alec empujó al brujo hacia la pared y ambos comenzaron a descender lentamente hacia el suelo…

Se escuchó un ruido, alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de los vecinos de Magnus.

Pararon bruscamente y, riendo, subieron las escaleras para entrar al loft. Alec cerró y se apoyó sobre la puerta, entonces Magnus, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él para volver a besarlo, esta vez el nefilim no demoró en contestar, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que se olvidaba de algo, algo importante…

— Magnus, para— dijo jadeando y alejando al brujo de si— tengo que decirte algo.

— Yo también tengo que contarte algo— respondió este.

— Lo mío es más importante— aseguró, se notaba la gravedad en su voz, pero a Magnus no le importaba.

— No me interesa que sea que este edificio va a explotar en cinco segundos, me vas a escuchar primero Alexander.

Alec asintió.

Lo que Magnus quería decirle a Alec no era de vida o muerte, ni siquiera a él le importaba, pero antes había sido un motivo de problemas con su novio, perdón, ex-novio y quería sacarlo de en medio. Lo había decidido luego de recibir el mensaje y, por alguna extraña razón le había parecido una buena idea. Así fue como prosiguió a contarle la verdadera historia entre él y Will.

. . .

Magnus estaba sentado en el sofá grade que estaba en una esquina, Presidente Miau se había puesto a su lado, ronroneando como siempre, pero todavía parecía ofendido.

Y Alec... Alec estaba caminando de un lado a otro de largo a largo por toda la habitación mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cabeza cada dos por tres.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—Estaba diciendo, y no por primera vez.

—Alexander...

— ¡No me digas Alexander! No después de lo que me acabas de decir. Era… era…

—William Herondale, sí, el antepasado de Jace.

— ¿Saliste con un antepasado de mi parabatai?—La voz de Alec sonaba desfigurada, como si aún no creyera lo que Magnus acababa de decirle. Aunque ya se lo hubiera dicho varias veces. Seguía dando vueltas por todo el cuarto, exasperado.

—No salí con Will, sólo lo besé. No es lo mismo. Camille...

—Oh, ¿es que Camille también estaba? ¿Qué? ¿Salieron los tres? YO SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABAN ESAS COSAS ¡Que otra cosa debería haber esperado de un brujo que lleva siglos vivo! Seguro alguien así se aburre de lo convencional— el enojo había hecho que los ojos del cazador de sombras se oscurecieran, pero no era un enojo como el de las otras ocasiones, era extraño, difícil de explicar ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido a Magnus contarle eso en ese momento, cuando él venía a intentar reconciliarse? ¿Sería que no quería volver?

—Alec—Magnus intentaba no desesperarse mientras volvía a explicarle, no sin cierto fastidio todo, otra vez ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que era buena idea contarle? —Besé a Will, sólo para engañar a Camille, había roto mi corazón, quería pagarle igual.

— ¿Y por eso lo besaste? ¿Por venganza? Magnus...

—Estaba dolido, no fue planeado, sólo pasó, no es como si tú me engañaras-

—Yo nunca te engañaría.

—Lo sé, —la voz se Magnus tomó un tono más relajado y suave— sé que jamás me harías algo así. Por eso te amo. Ven, vamos a la cama, podemos-— Magnus paró de hablar de repente, todo parecía tan cotidiano que se había olvidado de que lo había dejado y su tono estaba teñido de una ligera esperanza de que Alec también lo hubiese olvidado, aunque fuera solo por un rato.

Los ojos del nefilim se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras del brujo y la sorpresa lo había obligado a dejar de moverse.

— ¿Me amas?... ¿Todavía me amas?—Magnus, levantándose del sofá, donde había ocupado toda la discusión, caminó hacia Alec y lo atrajo hacía sí, besándolo para que ya callase.

— Todavía te amo— contestó a su pregunta sonriendo de forma pícara— Ahora ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir?

. . .

Alec terminó de explicarle todo a Magnus (y todo incluía las razones por las cuales había dejado el instituto a esas horas y de que se había dado cuenta) y este solo pudo formular una pregunta:

— ¿Y tú? ¿Todavía me amas?— Sus ojos de gato brillaban con un intenso color verde-dorado, Alec nunca los había visto así.

— ¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¡Te amo! Te amo… y quiero que vivas, quiero que vivas tu vida como se te dé la gana, quiero que estés a salvo y fuera de mis problemas, porque no quiero perderte "nunca estaré más preparado para perderte de lo que lo estoy ahora. Y no lo estoy en absoluto"— concluyó citando lo que alguna vez Magnus le había dicho a él.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados enfrentados en el sillón. Magnus se acercó más a Alec.

— Alexander, yo no podría soportar otro día lejos de ti, los problemas que me traigas no me importan mientras los sobrellevemos juntos— su voz era casi un susurro que acariciaba la oreja de Alec haciendo que este se ruborizara, tener el cuerpo del brujo tan cerca y sentir su aliento en sus mejillas eran cosas que aún podían con él.

— Entonces… ¿me perdonas?— el cazador de sombres miró directamente al par de ojos de gato. Parecía un ángel, pensaba Magnus, y, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, todas las cosas a las cuales le había hecho frente, seguía dando la sensación de ser muy vulnerable, inocente, como si en su interior estuviese hecho de porcelana que podía romperse con la más suave brisa.

— Te perdoné hace 2 meses, a penas llegue a casa luego de dejarte en City Hall— se acercó más— cometiste un error, nadie es perfecto, si, fue un gran error, pero… como si yo no los hubiese cometido por miles a lo largo de mi vida— tomó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Alec con ambas manos e hizo que sus frentes se tocaran, sus labios ahora solo estaban separados por pocos centímetros— Aku cinta kamu, mi nefilim estúpido— agregó en un susurro dejando que sus palabras flotaran en el aire.

Alec ya no tenía que preguntar, sabía perfectamente que significaban aquellas palabras "te amo" y ahora no dolían como la primera vez que las había escuchado, ahora encendían una llama que se había apagado hacía dos meses. Tomó a Magnus por la cintura, se tiró hacia atrás y el brujo termino de salvar la distancia entre ambos con un beso mientras sus manos le alborotaban el cabello. El cazador de sombras tanteó a ciegas la camisa de Magnus para desabotonarla (o al menos la mitad que aún no lo estaba) y poder recorrer su espalda con las manos. Magnus se las había arreglado para quitarle la cazadora negra y ahora sus dedos estaban concentrados en levantarle la remera.

— ¿Qué hay de Woolsey Scott?— preguntó Alec entre besos— ¿te acostaste con él?

— Alexander— Magnus no se apartó ni un milímetro de él ante la pregunta, era increíble como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, Alec nunca había pensado que tener a alguien encima podía ser tan acomodo, parecía que los habían creado para estar juntos— ¿realmente quieres hablar de eso ahora?

El nefilim envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del brujo, se volteó y ambos cayeron al suelo, ahora él se encontraba sobre Magnus.

— Tomaré eso como un no— exclamó el gran brujo de Brooklyn y terminó de sacarle la remera con un chasquido de sus dedos (era muy difícil hacerlo de la forma convencional con Alec rodeándolo de esa manera). Continuó besándolo.

Los besos se volvían cada vez más profundos e intensos. Magnus entrelazó sus piernas con las del cazador de sombras mientras recorría con sus manos rápidamente su espalda, conociendo de memoria la ubicación de viejas cicatrices y memorizando las nuevas. Alec sintió como una de las manos del brujo comenzaba a buscar el cinturón de su pantalón e intentó incorporarse, capaz podían ir a un lugar más cómodo, no tenían porque quedarse en la alfombra. Pero Magnus lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no le permitiría irse y si a él no le importaba, tampoco a Alec.


End file.
